El Incubo
by LadyAtenea99
Summary: Cassandra vive con sus amigas en el internado Sweet Amoris, un prestigioso instituto femenino en el cual solo pueden ingresar una especie de alumnas. Cass comienza a tener sueños con un ente, el cual muchas veces la ataca. ¿Qué misterios oculta el instituto? ¿Quién es ese hombre de cabellos rojizos?
1. Chapter 1

-Dormí MUY mal –le digo a mi amiga, Violeta cuando paré la alarma de mi teléfono

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? –bostezó, nos acabábamos de despertar. Compartíamos cuarto en el internado Sweet Amoris: un costoso instituto al cual muy pocas personas podían concurrir (debías cumplir una serie de pautas para ser admitido)

Me sonrojé al escuchar aquellas palabras de mi compañera, no es que el sueño haya sido algo en el que estaba orgullosa. Viole se me quedó viendo fijamente, pero al ver que no obtenía una respuesta se levantó de su cama.

-Iré a los duchadores –agarró una tolla y su "set" de limpieza. –Ven cuando estés lista.

Cerró la puerta de caoba oscura a su espalda. Me tiré de nuevo sobre mi mullida almohada, me tapé con mi acolchado hasta mi frente, aquel sueño, aquel sueño. No lo recuerdo bien, es confuso para mí, solo lo recuerdo a él, borrosamente. Me perseguía por… ¿un sendero o un pasillo? Tiré las sábanas al suelo y me paré, abrazada a la almohada. Me miré al espejo que colgó Violeta en su puerta de placar: despeinada era la mejor palabra que me describía, además de somnoliente.

Tiré mi almohada contra el espejo y agarré mis cosas para ir a las duchas. Al entrar, el vapor inundó mis fosas nasales, sentí como mis poros se abrían.

-¡Cass, llegaste! –Volteé y Viole ayudaba a Kim con su espalda.

-Hola chicas. –Me acerqué tímidamente a ellas.

-Deja tus cosas por allí, antes de que las arpías lleguen –me señaló, Kim, unos ganchos cercanos a nosotras.

Colgué mi toalla y mi bolsa de baño, la cual tenía forma de osito. Entré a una de las duchas y dejé el agua cayera por mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar allí, en la ducha.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? –la directora se asomó por la puerta.

-Todo perfecto señora Directora –dijo Melody, desde el fondo. La mujer sonrió y se fue. Todas las presentes eramos "especiales" o eso nos dijeron al entrar. Era muy raro el colegio al cual asistía: solo entraban los mejores y no por las notas, cada chica era un mundo nuevo, ninguna era igual y, lo que me parecía muy extraño era que ninguna recordaba a sus padres.

-Una noche –dijo mientras suspiraba Karla. Nos quedamos observándola en silencio. Mientras tanto, me enjabonaba el cuerpo. -¿Qué, no lo saben?- negamos con la cabeza, ella suspiró, de nuevo.

-Lo sentimos, Kar, ninguna de nosotras habla con Peggy. –comenté mientras me afeitaba las piernas, odiaba ver pelos asomándose bajo mi pollera.

-Ustedes –nos señaló –están OUT –nos reímos por aquel comentario, aunque no era un chiste. –Nos dejarán salir una noche… iremos a bailar con Ámber y las demás.

-Que divertido, deberíamos ir también –dijo Kim. Viole asintió mientras enjuagaba su cuero cabelludo.

Miré a mis amigas, ellas me observaban esperando mi aceptación: asentí y sonrieron.

Al terminar, me enrollé la toalla en el cabello y una bata en mi cuerpo. Hice un moño con la tira de la bata y me encaminé a mi dormitorio.

Mi cuarto era el número 15. Tenía el perfecto espacio para que vivan dos personas allí adentro. Con Violeta decidimos "dividir" el cuarto en dos y que cada una haga lo que quiera con su lado. Ella llenó su pared de dibujos, su cama era esponjosa y con un peluche sobre ella. Tenía un baúl a los pies donde guardaba todos sus materiales para dibujar. Tenía un escritorio, el cual estaba desordenado. Teníamos, cada una, un closet.

En cambio, mi lado era muy… mío. Traté de hacer que luciera lo más "yo misma" posible. Mi cama está llena de almohadones con distintos estampados. El acolchado es de plumas, blanco. Tengo una mesita de luz, al estilo antiguo, de madera pintada de blanco. Arriba tiene una lámpara y, muchas veces, apoyo mi celular, el cual uso como alarma. A los pies de mi cama también hay un baúl, pero yo lo teñí de celeste y, algunas partes, le dejé el color natural del cuero. Mi escritorio es extenso, con una lámpara y muchos papeles, que mantengo a un costado. Hay un lapicero el cual está lleno de lápices, gomas y sacapuntas. También hay una caja, donde guardo chocolates y caramelos, para cuando tengo exámenes. A la puerta del closet le puse un corcho y una pizarra. Puse fotos y recordatorios, además de mi horario del colegio.

Abrí mi placar y busqué el uniforme: una pollera azul marino con las puntas blancas, medias que me llegan hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca y un suéter azul con el logo del colegio en el lado del corazón. Al terminarme, me puse frente al espejo que compartimos con Violeta y me saqué la toalla. Mi cabello castaño cayó a sobre mi rostro. Agarré el peine y lo peiné, arreglándome lo más que podía.

-¡Listo! –me miré a los ojos, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo mis ojos color verde oscuro.

Antes de salir, agarré mi mochila (rosa afelpada con un llavero en forma de corazón de metal y algunos pines que pinté con esmalte turquesa)

Me dirigí a clases. Literatura, matemática, geografía, biología, química, física, historia.

Llegué de nuevo a mi cuarto y me tiré a la cama.

-¡AH! Odio a todos. –grité mientras me cubría la cara con un almohadón en forma de gato

-No digas eso –Violeta dejó su mochila bajo la cama y agarró su cuaderno. Sacó un lápiz de donde-Dios-sabe y comenzó a dibujar.

-Tú eres muy alegre, es por eso –dije.

-Piensa en… que luego de la cena, puedes dormir

Dormir, es verdad, otra noche. ¿Soñaría lo mismo que las anteriores noches? Cuando me despierto es como que me olvido todo. Extendí mi brazo, abrí el cajón de mi mesita de luz y saqué un cuaderno. En él, escribía lo que me acordaba al despertar. Lo abrí y leí las últimas páginas.

"_Corro en (¿?) ¿de quién corro? Es lindo, tiene una sonrisa contagiante y desafiante. Duele. ¿Qué me hace? Duele. La entrepierna me sangra. Miedo."_

Cerré el cuaderno y suspiré. Violeta me ignoró y siguió haciendo lo que hacía. Hace dos noches que no dormía como de costumbre.

-¿Me sucede algo? –pregunté.

-Yo te veo igual que siempre –comentó sin levantar la cabeza

Hice una mueca y me giré, dándole la espalda. Levanté mi mano. Lo había tocado, eso no lo dudo.

**A la noche, HORA: CENA**

-¿Bajamos? –preguntó mi compañera,

Estaba vistiéndome de manera informal, la diretora permitía que bajemos con ropa casual, lo cual muchas de nosotras agradecíamos.

-Sí, espera que me ato los cordones. –hice un moño a mis vans negras y me paré para ponerme frente a mi pizarra. Agarré un marcador azul y anoté "Tarea de la pelada", es decir historia.

-¡Oh, me olvidaba! –Violeta corrió a su placar y sacó una caja la cual, me tendió para que la agarrara.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté mientras lo agarraba y sacudía a mi oído.

-Es… un regalo, cuando lo hice pensé en ti. –bajó la cabeza. Abrí la caja de cartón y pude distinguir una muñeca. Era pequeña y estaba hecha de porcelana fría. Cada detalle era perfecto: su pelo, sus ojos, sus zapatitos, su vestido, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era una mini-yo. Inspeccioné con el ceño fruncido el regalo -¿N-No te gustó?

-¡Estás loca! –grité. -¡Me encanta! –sonreí mostrando mis dientes. –Estaba actuando. Violeta, es hermoso, gracias.

La apoyé sobre el escritorio y bajamos al gran comedor. Ya estaban todas sentadas, con la comida ya servida en la mesa. Violeta se sentó junto a Kim y yo, en cambio, enfrente a la morena.

-Llegan tarde, ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó.

-Tardo un poco en arreglarme, perdón –apoyé un codo sobre la mesa

-Señorita Burroghs, usted ya tuvo la clases de conducta en la mesa, ¿por qué no las está respetando? –la directora se acercó a mí y me penetró con sus ojos azules.

-L-Lo siento. –puse mis manos sobre mis piernas, ella sonrió satisfecha. Mantuve la mirada baja hasta que escuché sus tacones lejos.

-No sé porque me aceptaron aquí –comentó Kim mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne. –Mi madre me incentivó a que mande una inscripción, me dio mucha gracia cuando recibí la carta de aceptación.

-Debió ser por tus actividades extracurriculares –dijo Viole mientras agarraba un poco de lentejas. –Por algo eres capitana del equipo de básquet, natación, hockey y futbol

-Seh, debe ser eso –agarró su vaso de coca y tomó un sorbo.

Me decidí por servirme un poco de ensalada y una porción de pollo. Masticaba lentamente, me sentía observada, como si alguien no me quitara la vista de la nuca. Volteé pero nadie me estaba viendo.

Subimos cada una a su cuarto. El nuestro quedaba en el tercer piso. Entramos y cerramos la puerta con llave. Nos sacamos la ropa mientras comentábamos de nuestro día.

-Iré a los baños –dije.

-Yo hoy… no, iré a dormir –se terminó de poner su piyama y se tiró en la cama. –No hagas ruido al entrar

-Buenas noches. –apagué la luz y salí lo más silenciosa posible. Me dirigí a los baños. Debía de ser la única que todavía se preocupaba de sus dientes

Comencé a tararear una canción. Puse mi set sobre el lavado y saqué mi cepillo rosa y la pasta dental. Comencé a cepillarme las muelas, luego las paletas y, después, las muelas del otro lado.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" 20 veces a cada lado. Escupí la pasta el lavatorio y seguí cepillándome. Sentí un aire frío sobre mi nuca. Volteé pero nada.

-¿Hola? –pregunté. Solo se escuchaba el goteo del agua de una de las duchas. -¿H-Hay alguien? –mi voz se quebraba cada vez que hablaba.

No hubo respuesta. Escupí lo que quedaba en mi boca y tomé un poco de agua para hacerme "buches". Escupí y, cuando levanté la vista, pude ver cabellos plateados que se movían rápidamente detrás de mí.

-R-Rosa, lo que estás haciendo no es divertido –dije casi en susurro. Caí en la cuenta que ella había escapado con su novio, Leight. ¿Habrá vuelto? -¿R-Rosa? –pregunté.

Nada.

Agarré todo rápido y corrí a mi cuarto. El pasillo se hacía más largo que de costumbre. Paré y miré atrás. Nada. El pasillo estaba lleno de ventanas que llegaban del piso al techo, ocupando toda la pared. Cada una estaba separada por 2 metros de diferencia.

-¡Basta, no es gracioso! –dije.

Corrí furiosa y me encerré en el cuarto. Rápidamente, volteé la traba. Miré a Viole, ella ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Me acorté en mi cama, sin antes tirar todos los almohadones al piso. Me cubrí con el acolchado hasta los hombros y cerré los ojos.

**EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS**

-¿Hola? –pregunté. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto, pero mi compañera no estaba. Había luz, no distinguía si era natural o artificial.

-Que tal –miré a mi cama y había un chico. Parecía de mi edad, pero tenía dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza. Su pelo era rojizo y tenía una sonrisa sarcástica. Sus ojos eran grises, pero de vez en cuando se transformaban a rojos.

-¿Q-Quien eres? –di un paso para atrás. Su figura era imponente, aunque él esté tirado en mi cama… ¿era mi cama?

-Todas las noches lo mismo –suspiró, negó con la cabeza y luego rió. Miré a mi alrededor, el cuarto se había ido y ahora estábamos en un sendero de piedra, a los alrededores todo era de color rojo lava y flotaban algunas rocas. Pegué un gritillo cuando una piedra pasó cerca de mí.

Me agarré la cabeza con las manos y me puse en cuclillas.

-¿D-Dónde estoy? –estaba asustada. ÉL me miró, ahora estaba sentado en una silla hecha de piedras.

-En donde yo quiero que estés, pequeñaja. –Levanté la mirada a él, se veía tan seguro, tan… malvado

-¿Qué eres? –susurré.

Sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí. Se agachó, quedando hasta mi altura, levanté mi cabeza. Me agarró la barbilla con sus dedos, su toque hizo que mi piel se erizara.

-Yo soy tu peor pesadilla. –me besó cerca de los labios, luego la frente, la punta de la nariz. Estaba inmóvil, no podía moverme. Sabía que todo esto lo olvidaría a la mañana. Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Sentí como su mano acariciaba mi espalda, luego tocaba mi cabello, enredó mi pelo en su mano y tiró hacia atrás, teniendo mayor acceso a mi cuello. Pasó su lengua fría por mi garganta y luego rió sobre mi piel. –Tan dócil.

-No puedo ni moverme –susurré.

-Porque yo te lo impido –besó más fuerte mi cogote.

-Déjame…. Despertar –las palabras me dolían.

Hacía fuerza en cerrar mis ojos, los abrí de repente y estaba en mi cama, a oscuras. En el techo estaban las estrellas que había colgado, estaba en mi mundo. Intenté levantar el brazo para poder ver la hora, pero no podía moverme. Quería gritar, pero las palabras no salían. Sentía un peso sobre mí, pero no podía verlo, respiraba forzadamente. Podía sentir un frio sobre mi cuello, algo húmedo. Cerré los ojos, ¿estaba ya en casa?

Los brazos se abrieron involuntariamente y fueron puestos sobre mi cabeza. Algo tocaba mis axilas, luego mis codos, hasta llegar a mi muñecas, donde apretó fuerte.

Luego todo se fue y pude moverme, me levanté rápidamente tirando todo y caí al suelo, haciendo un sonoro ruido. Violeta no se despertó, ella dormía con tapones para los oídos porque, según ella, ronco.

Respiraba fuertemente para calmar mi corazón, que estaba acelerado. Agarré mi teléfono para ver la hora: 3:30 am.

No podía dormir, no quería dormir. Me pellizqué para saber si ya estaba en mi lugar. Dolió, sonreí. Agarré rápidamente mi cuaderno y escribí:

"_Mi cuarto, luz. Llegué, lo ví" _intenté hacer memoría ¿cómo era?_"tenía dos cuernos marrones, parecían de toro." _Qué más, qué más_ "Estaba en un lugar rojo." _Recordé algo frío_ "Me tocó, era frío." _Me toqué el cuello _"Me besó pero no en los labios" _Recordé que no podía moverme, el miedo me invadió _"No podía moverme, no podía hablar. Algo me movía los brazos, me tocó" _ Intenté pensar algo más, algo que pueda recordar, pero ya todo se había esfumado.

Me paré y fui hasta el baño. Me mojé el rostro y me miré al espejo. Mi cabello estaba alborotado, parecía como si hubiera hecho gimnasia. Tenía los ojos brillantes, verdes, las ojeras estaban un poco más oscuras. Vi algo rojo en mi cuello, lo toqué, era más frio que todo mi cuerpo. Acomodé mi camisón. Era un vestido con un gran número "23" escritos en rosa, gris en los hombros y luego blanco. Me llegaba hasta más abajo de las rodillas.

Lloré en silencio unos segundos, pero luego retomé la compostura: las clases de la directora nos habían enseñado que no había que entrar en pánico y respirar tres veces, cuatro si es necesario.

"1, 2, 3" me relajé.


	2. Chapter 2

Escupì lo que me quedaba de pasta dental en los lavados. Me miré al espejo: se notaba unas pequeñas ojeras oscuras. La directora, en estos casos, nos recordaba siempre llevar con nosotras un poco de base, para así cubrirlas. Cuando lo apliqué sonreí forzosamente al espejo.

-Noc Noc –giré mi cabeza para ver a Kim.

-Hola… -sonreí

-¿Sucede algo? –negué con la cabeza. –Bueno… ¿bajamos?

-Claro.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras. Había decidido usar el cabello en una trenza para que, así, no se notaran los nudos de mi enredado pelo.

-Últimamente se te ve muy agotada, Violeta está preocupada por ti. –comenzó a decir. –Sé que no estás durmiendo bien, ¿sueñas con pesadillas?

- No sé –respondí. Era verdad, no recordaba lo que me sucedía… ¡No recordaba nada y eso me enojaba! Era claro, recordaba aquellos ojos, recordaba el miedo que me producían al verlos…. Era algo que me dominaba, no podía –respirar –dije en voz alta.

-¿Respirar?

-Discúlpame, se me escapó. –Kim se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no estoy durmiendo bien… me despierto a altas horas de la mañana y luego… tengo… miedo, Cass… no sé que me sucede.

-No te preocupes, no debe ser nada. Tal vez, ¿hablaste con tu madre? –Kim había sufrido una gran perdida hace unos días: su padre, un importante empresario de la compañía Oil-Nitrodem, había sido asesinado por uno de sus socios.

-No… debería escribirle… gracias –me abrazó y, al soltarme, abrió la puerta a la clase de "Conducta" dada por la Directora.

-Señoritas, tomen asiento. –nos indico la mujer de pelos grises. No sentamos. –Hoy veremos la posición de los cubiertos y… ¿Señorita Burroghs se ha aplicado base? –todas las chicas de mi clase se dieron vuelta.

-S-Sí… señorita. –respondí tímida.

-Levántese y póngase en frente. –Hice lo que me pidió, posicionándome a su lado –Usted ha cometido graves errores, como ejemplo este –pasó un dedo bajo mis ojos sacando un poco del maquillaje. –no es el color de su piel. –Sacó un paquete de su bolsillo –pruebe, la próxima vez, este.

-Gracias profesora. –volví a mi asiento. Ella siguió dictando sus clases. "Como respetar a los demás" "no caer al pánico" Todo esto, ¿para qué? Recuerdo cuando llegó mi carta de aceptación, el olor a jazmines era inconfundible: olía a escuela de mujeres y… algo más. El papel estaba sin una arruga y tenía escrito palabras en cursiva grandes y perfectas.

El timbre sonó, nos dirigimos con Violeta a la próxima clase, quedaba en el ala oeste, para ello teníamos que cruzar el patio: una gran extensión de pasto sin nada, pero se encuentra muy pacífica a la hora de estudiar.

-¿No te resulta raro? –Violeta rompió el silencio. Levanté ambas cejas mientras me mordía el interior del cachete de la boca. –Todo… esto. La directora enseñándonos cosas que sinceramente son "buenas" si nos casamos con alguien golpeador….

-¿Qué? –pregunté, incrédula.

-Hay algo de este colegio el cual me da muy mala espina. ¿Alguna vez te quedaste viendo los cuadros del ala norte? –paré en seco y miré a mi amiga.

-¿Fuiste al ala norte?

-Si, Cass… no le digas a nadie, por favor. Me había perdido. –Se quedó enfrente mío.

-¿Cómo son? –pregunté en susurro.

-Extraños, morbosos. Muchos de ellos son como unos ángeles de alas oscuras sentados en sillones o un príncipe con el pelo… eh… ¿blanco? Parado en frente de una ventana.

-¿Blanco? –_como el pelo que vi en los baños_

-Si, como el de Rosa. –un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo

-¿Sabes algo de ella? –cambié el tema.

-Recibí una carta suya de que están en Londres, ¿no es romántico? –ambas suspiramos. Todas teníamos el sueño de escapar, aunque algunas no lo digieran (_como yo) _

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al otro establecimiento.

**FIN DEL DÍA**

"Muchos consideran que el tiempo es oro y que no hay que desperdiciarlo… pero, ¿si encontramos algo que es oro?" Anoté aquello en mi cuaderno, el cual uso para anotar mis sueños y algunas preguntas que se me generan cuando sueño despierta.

Estaba tirada en el patio, sentada bajo el sol, el cual se estaba poniendo. Aquella frase se me había venido a la mente, no tenía concordancia y mucho menos metáfora, pero me gustaba como sonaba.

"_¡Ay princesa!" _aquello resonó en mi mente, como si alguien me lo hubiera susurrado al oído. Voltee, asustada dando un salto hacia adelante. No había nadie. Puse una mano en mi corazón, el cual estaba muy acelerado. Esas palabras fueron aterciopeladas, acariciaban mi oreja.

Me paré y limpié mi falda por si quedaba pasto en ella. Agarré mi bolso y cuaderno y me dirigí a la puerta antes de que la cerraran definitivamente. Corrí hacia ella pero ya estaba cerrada.

-Mierda. –golpeé el vidrio y giré sobre mis talones. Busqué otra puerta, aceleré el paso. Cada una estaba cerrada -¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Ni son las 8! –miré mi reloj. No aceptaban celulares, asi que estaba incomunicada con mis amigas. Unas gotas cayeron sobre mi cabeza. Busqué refugio por la lluvia, corría para los árboles pero ninguno me tapaba lo suficiente. A lo lejos pude ver un invernadero, giré para ver que tan lejos estaba del colegio, la niebla ya lo cubría.

-¡Corre, corre, corre, corre! –empecé a decirme mientras travesaba el campo con la velocidad que me permitían las piernas.

Llegué sacudí mi cabello el cual se encontraba anudado, mojado y con friz. Me comencé a deshacer la trenza mientras miraba la lluvia. Suspiré.

-Rayos. ¿Justo hoy se les ocurre cerrar temprano las puertas? –dije, molesta. Escuché una risa. Me paralicé del miedo, ¿alguien me escuchó maldecir? Oh, maldición, maldición, si le informaban a la directora estaba en UNA. MUY. GRANDE. Volteé lentamente mientras terminaba de soltar mi cabello.

-Hola. –dijo. Al ponerme enfrentada pude distinguir su silueta: era un chico… UN CHICO. Alto, de cabellos… ¡BLANCOS!

-H-hola… -dije. Seguía paralizada, su cabello era plateado, blanco, ¡Copos de nieve! Con puntas oscuras. Oh por Dios.

-¿Te pasa muy seguido? –me miró con sus ojos, eran de dos colores, uno miel y otro verde… ¿Cómo se le llamaba a aquello? Lo habíamos visto en Biologia, al ver genética….

-N-No, es la primera vez. –asintió en silencio. No podía dejar de verlo. Era como un príncipe, aquellas ropas vintaje, antiguas como de la edad media… parecía un poeta.

-¿Sucede algo, Cassandra?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunté.

-Oh, por nada. Todos lo sabemos, señorita.

-¿Todos? -_¿todos? No… ¿todas? Se habrá confundido… ¿será hijo de alguna profesora? Aunque si un chico entrara a este establecimiento sería una gran noticia ya que muchas no habrán visto a un hombre hace años… en mi caso, un año y tres meses._

-No es nada de qué preocuparse. –se acercó a mí. –Lo siento mucho por preocuparla, princesa- _"¡Ay princesa" _resonó en mi cabeza. –Mi nombre es Lord Lysandro, para servirle. –se arrodilló y me besó la mano. Luego, volvió a su estatura normal… la cual era: "hagamos que la chica se sienta una enana ya que yo mido más de un metro noventa"

-Yo… bueno, soy Cassandra… aunque ya sabías. –sonrió. -¿Qué hace un chico en el Sweet Amorris, instituto femenino?

-Vengo de visita. Solo aparezco y, bueno, luego me voy. Teresa me deja venir cuando yo quiera.

-¿Teresa?

-La directora, según como ustedes la llaman. –Posó sus ojos sobre mi –es una mujer muy simpática.

-Sí… -sentí como su mirada se dirigía de arriba hacia abajo. ¿Me estaba inspeccionando?

-Parecen una chica muy dulce, Cassandra. –Abrí mis ojos como dos platos, ¿qué acababa de decir?

-¿Qué? –Sin que pudiera reaccionar, me empujó contra una pared, levantándome con sus brazos, haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Mi cabeza estaba sobre la suya, sus ojos me poseían, me desnudaban con la vista. No hablaba, no me movía. Recorrió su mano derecha contra mi muslo desnudo. Acercó su nariz contra mi cuello y respiró. Su mano entró bajo mi ropa, tocando suavemente el elástico de mi ropa interior. Pude sentir sus dedos fríos contra mi piel, más arriba de mi pelo púbico, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Eran fríos, acarició de arriba hacia abajo, trazando una línea de recta. Tiró de mi cabello para que me acercara a su rostro y me besó, posando salvajemente sus labios con los míos. Mordió con sus dientes mi labio inferior para que abriera la boca, dejando que entrara su lengua. Inspeccionó cada lugar de mi boca, llegando a mi garganta.

-¿Cassandra? –bajé a la tierra, ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado eso, NUNCA. ¡NO TENÍA IMAGINACIÓN PARA AQUELLO! -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfecta. –Miré hacia afuera, la lluvia seguía espantosa, pero no podía quedarme más tiempo allí… menos si imaginaba aquello, esas… cochinadas. -¡Oh, ya está parando! Será mejor que me vaya

-Está empeorando…

-¿Quéééééé? Psh, si claro. Hasta luego Lysandro, disfruta la lluvia.

-No te mojes mucho

"_Por otros…." _¿Qué? Miré incrédula al chico que se encontraba enfrente mío, él me sonrió y yo comencé a caminar hacia la intemperie, sin separarme de sus ojos. Al estar lejos, me saludó con la mano y… ¿desapareció? No podía verlo más. Comencé a correr hacia el instituto rogando de que haya algo (una ventana, puerta, alcantarilla) abierta.

Golpeé una ventana, una puerta, otra ventana. Me apoyé sobre una columna, la desesperación estaba sobreganándome. Comencé a sollozar. Escuché un ruido, giré y pude distinguir una ventana que estaba levemente abierta, la empujé y pude abrirla completamente. Sonreí y miré al cielo oscuro y nublado. Gotas cayeron sobre mi rostro. Luego, entré, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Al estar con los dos pies en el suelo, suspiré y corrí hacia mi cuarto. Paré y busqué en dónde estaba. ¿Ala…? Miré las paredes, me acerqué hasta que pude distinguir un cuadro.

-¡ALA NORTE! –grité. –OH NO –grité de nuevo y me puse ambas manos en la boca. Miré a ambos lados y no distinguí ninguna alma. Comencé a caminar, intentando ver los retratos. Violeta tenía razón, eran todos hombres con alas. Un rayo iluminó la sala haciendo que pegue un salto. Miré alrededor y volví a mirar la pared.

-Esos ojos –susurré. Si, esos ojos grises, me parecían tan conocidos pero tan desconocidos. Desafiantes y malvados. Seguí caminando hasta escuchar un ruido de puerta abrirse. Me agaché en la oscuridad esperando que nadie me encuentre -¡Que estúpida! –susurré. Sí, era estúpida. Esconderme en la oscuridad…. Qué gracioso. No pasó nadie, ni nada. Me paré y seguí caminando en cuclillas. No paré hasta que llegué a mi cuarto. Toqué dos veces la puerta y me abrió una Violeta dormida. Al verme abrió los ojos como dos platos.

-¡CASS! –gritó

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –dije, la empujé adentro y entré con ella, cerrando la puerta atrás mio.

-¿Por qué estas mojada?

-Cerraron las puertas antes de tiempo… ¿Tú sabes algo? –Violeta bostezó.

-La directora no dio razones… pero no me acuerdo, es tarde ¿acabas de llegar? ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Corriendo por mi vida para llegar aquí! –respondí. Me miré al espejo, estaba asquerosa. –Iré a las duchas.

-Como tu quieras. –Viole se metió dentro de su cama y se movio. –No hagas ruido al entrar –se puso sus tapones para los oídos.

Agarré una toalla y mis jabones. Corrí a las duchas y abrí el agua. Me metí rápidamente dentro de ella, haciendo que sacara todo el olor a lluvia.

Salí del baño limpia y renovada. Fui hasta mi cuarto y me puse el piyama: un vestido rosa que me quedaba grande. Me acosté tapándome hasta la nariz con mi acolchado suavecito.

**DORMIR**

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el patio del instituto. _"Corre" _Alguien me susurraba eso, sucesivamente. Como un impulso, comencé a correr a la velocidad que me permitían mis piernas. _"¡Más rápido!"_ Respiraba por la boca, aceleré mi velocidad "_¡Para!" _de golpe, paro. Miro hacia abajo, el piso se había ido, volteo y veo a un pelirojo de ojos grises.

-Bu. –me empuja y caigo al vacio. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Caigo al agua, no respiro. Abro los ojos y lo veo, con sus alas negras, acercarse a mí. Me agarra con sus brazos y me envuelve con ellos.

Caigo en una cama, estoy atada de los brazos y piernas con unas cadenas de hierro. Me muevo pero estoy atrapada.

-Te vez tan dócil, suave. –el pelirojo se me acerca, amenazador, se sube arriba mío. Se sienta sobre mi barriga y se acerca, cada vez más cerca. Siento su aliento mezclarse con el mio. Agarra mi cara con sus grandes manos y… me besa.

Sus labios salvajes me poseen. Cada vez más excitada me dejo llevar, acercando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Él sonríe pero no para. Se separa pero vuelve, su lengua entra, y posé mi boca. Su sabor era único, sobrenatural.

Pasa una mano por mi muslo, dejando la tela de mi vestido a un lado y se abre paso hasta mi espalda, acariciando mi columna vertebral. Se me eriza la piel. Muevo mis brazos pero ellos están extendidos arriba mío. Quiero tocar… sus cuernos.

Abro los ojos y él está sobre mí, besando mi cuello…. También está en una esquina, mirando. En otra esquina y en la otra… hay tres más adelante nuestro. Todos, sonríen mirando la escena. Se acercan a mi, amenazantes.

-Dócil, dulce e inocente –dicen todos a la vez.

Caigo en una piedra, que flota sobre la nada, una nada de color rojo lava. Grito del miedo y me arrodillo al suelo, intentando agarrarme del suelo.

-No temas. –el chico de las alas aterriza sobre mi roca, haciendo que se balanceé un poco. Pego un gritillo y él ríe. -¿Tienes miedo?

-S-Sí. –respondo sincera.

-Pues, qué pena. Alza el vuelo y me deja.

-¿A dónde v-vas? –no escucho respuesta, la roca comienza a moverse, grito de nuevo y muevo mi cabeza, él estaba empujando la roca. -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Me vas a matar!

-¡Diviertete, idiota!

-¿¡Idiota?! –la roca para en seco y me caigo. Siento el calor del fuego. Pero algo me atrapa en vuelo. -¡Sueltame!

-Como quieras. –me deja caer y yo grito.

-¡OYE! –un grito suave. Soy agarrada de nuevo pero esta vez son suaves las manos. Miro hacia arriba, era un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos miel. Sus alas son blancas.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –gritó el pelirojo cuando me dejó sobre el suelo.

-¿La vas a matar? –preguntó el otro chico.

-¿Qué crees? Yo hago lo que quiero con MI comida

-¡NO MATARLA!

-No la iba a matar, estúpido –los dos se acercan peligrosamente.

Tarareo una canción y los dos me miran, con cara de asesinos.

-¿Quepe? –digo

-¡Cállate! –gritó el pelirojo

-¡¿Por qué la tratas así?!

-Luego no se acuerda de nada, así que la trato como quiero… ¿¡Que corno haces en MI mundo!? ¿Qué sucedió con tu chica?

- Se… murió. –Lo miré con los ojos como dos platos. El rubio miró al otro –Castiel, despiértala.

-¿Por qué? –se acercó y me agarró el rostro con sus manos, luego besó uno de mis ojos. -¿No es hermosa cuando esta así? Shokeada, inofensiva.

-¿Qui…en era?

-Te daras cuenta cuando despiertes. –el chico de alas blancas miró más lejos de nosotros.

-¿Te pasaste con el sexo, Nath? –dijo el pelirojo mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi pelo.

-Se desmayó… ya absorbí su onda vital… así que di el toque final. –me miró a los ojos. Unas lágrimas estaban asomando mis ojos. Tenía una corazonada, creía quien era pero no quería creer -Ya despiértala.

-Okey. –me besó en los labios. –Chau, Cassy

Desperté alarmada respirando forzadamente. Miré el reloj: las cinco de la mañana. Me levanté rápidamente y abrí fuertemente la puerta, despertando de un susto a Violeta

-¡Oye, ¿Qué te….

Corrí por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo. Violeta me perseguía por el gran pasillo. Comencé a tocar la puerta que tenía un cartel que decía "Kim Carrawei y Rosa Lorenando" Tocaba fuerte pero nadie contestaba

-¡Kim! –comencé a gritar. Mi compañera de cuarto comenzó a entrar en pánico y me acompañó gritando.

Las chicas de los cuartos vecinos salieron de su cuarto. Peggy se nos acercó con una tarjeta de crédito.

-Chicas, chicas. –gritó. La miramos. –Permiso, yo sé abrir puertas. –Se agachó y comenzó a hacer unos "truquitos" con la tarjeta. Escuchamos un "chick". Se paró y abrió levemente la puerta dejándonos pasar.

Entré temerosa de lo que podía haber adentro

-¡KIM! –gritó Violeta y corrió a la cama. La abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella y unas lágrimas se me cayeron de los ojos.

El cuerpo inerte de mi amiga estaba sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos y las sábanas corridas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, se que muchas de ustedes no leeran esta nota de autor :I  
>Si estas leyendo esto, bueno... eh, gracias! Solo quería decir que disfruten del nuevo capitulo.<br>Dejen un reviews que me hace feliz :)

Muchas gracias a MedianocheGlow12043 :´) me hiciste muy feliz

Ahora sí, les dejo el nuevo cap.

* * *

><p>-Estamos aquí, honrando a nuestra amiga, compañera, alumna, Kim Carrawei. –comenzó a decir el cura luego de que nos hayamos sentado todos en las sillas de plástico negras que se encontraban frente al cajón.<p>

Sí, cajón.

Violeta lloraba en silencio sobre mi hombro y yo, aguantándome las lágrimas, le acariciaba la cabeza.

Nos encontrábamos en el funeral de mi amiga… Kim. Se preguntarán: ¿Cómo se murió? Te lo resumiré: no lo sé. Sí, no lo creerán, pero no me acuerdo. Cuando me desperté sentía un impulso increíble de que debía ir hacia su cuarto, debía tocar la puerta y debía ver si ella estaba viva o… muerta.

-Lo siento tanto… -susurró Peggy acercándose a mí. Volteé y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. –Aunque todavía no puedo creer como es que supiste… ¿viste algo?

-Ya le dije a la directora (y a ti) que no me acuerdo nada. –Debo aclarar que, cuando entramos al cuarto de Kim…

**-FLASHBACK-**

-¡NO, KIM, NO! –Violeta lloraba desconsoladamente, yo miraba desde la puerta, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. La palabra muerte y ella estaban en la misma frase. Me tapé la cara con una mano, algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué rayos…? –dijo Peggy silenciosa mientras entraba al cuarto.

-¡LLAMEN A LA DIRECTORA! –gritó Melody atrás mío. Muchas de las chicas comenzaron a correr por los pasillos en busca de algún profesor. Mel se acercó a mí y me hizo voltear hacia ella –Ven, salgamos de aquí.

Bruscamente, le golpeé la mano.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Es mi amiga la que está muerta! ¿¡No ves!? –grité. "Control de ira, control de ira… 1…2…3…" -Lo siento, pero me quedo.

-Estás empeorando la situación. Haz lo que te digo, soy la delegada. –la fulminé con la mirada. Aunque ella intentaba ser "amable" conmigo, nunca lo había conseguido. Aquella morocha…

Salí de mala gana. Estaba asustada, pude sentir como me templaban cuando comencé a caminar. Escuchaba los sollozos de Violeta y los gritos desesperados cuando Melody se acercó a ella.

Caminé rápidamente por el gran pasillo hasta que alguien me interceptó. Nada más y nada menos que la creadora Y principal escritora del periódico.

-¿Sí, Peggy? –dije cuando pude ver que tenía los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo… lo supiste? –preguntó, sin aliento.

-Eso me lo deberá de decir a mí personalmente, Señorita Morfil. –la directora se puso atrás de Peggy. Ella volteó.

-Lo siento, señora. –aceleró el paso hasta salir de la sala en la cual estábamos.

-Directora… yo…

-Venga a mi despacho, Señorita Burroghs.

La seguí hasta un gran salón antiguo lleno de estanterías, las cuales estaban completas de libros. Me senté en una silla blanca que se encontraba delante de un gran pedazo de madera, que se hacía pasar por un "escritorio". Había una gran araña, colgada del techo. El empapelado no le hacía justicia a la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por los ventanales: elegir un color oscuro, en este caso marrón, cuando al medio día media habitación está iluminada por los rayos de sol es de muy mal gusto.

-Muy bien –comenzó a decir mientras tomaba asiento en frente mio. Las dos nos encontrábamos separadas por la madera. –Ahora, Señorita, ¿Cómo se enteró usted que la Señorita Carrawei se encontraba fallecida en sus aposentos?

-No me acuerdo –comencé a explicarle. La directora había hecho que cada alumna tenga un lazo de confianza con ella. Cada lazo era especial, único e inegualable. Recuerdo bien cuando Rosaly estaba replanteándose esto de "confianza" entre ella y la directora. Nunca se abrió con la mujer de canas, pensaba que guardaba algo y que nos utilizaba para su "beneficio", por eso decidió escapar… además de otras razones. –Sé que fue por un sueño.

-¿Un sueño? –se acercó más a mí. Aunque tenía una sonrisa amable su rostro, sus ojos expresaban furia.

-Em… S-Sí… -¿tartamudear? ¿Qué me sucede? En mi mente aparecieron unos ojos grises desafiantes y burlones. –Cuando desperté sentí que tenía que ir a salvar a Kim

-¿Salvar de qué? –no respondí. No sabía la respuesta… no sabía nada y eso me irritaba. –Señorita, usted no está sirviendo para nada en esto, ¿sabe que se acaba de morir una compañera suya? –asentí por lo bajo. –Entonces, ¿por qué no es usted un poco más de ayuda?

-¡No recuerdo nada! –elevé la voz. Me miró, hizo una mueca de reproche. Calma, "Las clases de control sirven para todo, chicas, para todo. Respiren tres veces 1….2….3…."

-Cassandra, querida. –se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí. –Se que estas en shock por lo sucedido –"¿No es hermosa cuando está así? Shokeada, inofensiva" -Pero debes de contarme, ¿te acuerda? Confianza mutua…

-Es un gran beneficio –terminé la frase.

-¿Y…? –exigió

-Y cuando se trata de mayores, hay que confiar aún más porque son como un libro viejo.

-Exacto: valioso y con mucha información. –me apoyó una mano en el hombro. –Cass, si te acuerdas de algo, ¿vendrás a mí? -asentí –Qué bien –sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. –Ya puedes retirarte.

Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta. La abrí e inmediatamente la cerré atrás mio. Suspiré.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

-Ya, ya, ya, pero no me resulta creíble.

-Bueno, entonces cállate que estamos en un maldito funeral, ¿sí? –volví la mirada al frente. El cura había acabado de decir las oraciones. Estaban bajando el cajón…. Cada vez más abajo. Hasta que tocó fondo, pararon y comenzaron a tirar tierra sobre ella. –Kim –susurré.

"_Yo no estoy durmiendo muy bien… me despierto a las altas horas de la mañana y luego… tengo… miedo, Cass… no sé que me sucede" _

Con Viole nos acercamos a la madre de Kim. Le tendimos la mano y le dimos nuestro más sincero pésame. Lucía agotada y devastada, hace menos de doce horas que se enteró que su hija había muerto y ahora… se encontraba bajo nosotros, convirtiéndose una con el suelo separados solo por madera.

Un micro escolar nos esperaba en la puerta del cementerio con las puertas abiertas. La directora hizo que entráramos rápidamente a él. ¿Por qué lucía tan intranquila?... ¿Estaba en el funeral? No recuerdo haberla visto entre toda la multitud.

-Creo que… ¿se cancela la salida del sábado, no? –preguntó Karla. Las demás presentes, excluyendo a Viole, suspiramos.

-Veremos cómo nos encontramos mañana… -respondió Melody. –Faltan tres días, se paciente.

-¿Se acaba de morir una compañera y tú solo piensas en eso? –miré a la pelivioleta que se encontraba a mi lado. –Es una falta de respeto, y tú lo sabes.

-Ahg, como sea, lo siento. –Karla sacó una lima de uñas y comenzó a limárselas.

-¿Cómo están tus amigas de los otros colegios, Kar? –le pregunté, intentando romper el hielo.

-No les hablo mucho –no sacaba la vista de sus perfectos dedos. –No nos dejan tener celular y hay restricción en los horarios de computadora, asi que no es fácil estar en contacto. –Suspiró –Además, Ámber ya no me parece interesante.

Me encogí de hombros y miré por la ventanilla. Amber, si mal no recuerdo, fue compañera nuestra a comienzos del curso cuando yo recién había llegado. No le hablaba mucho, tampoco es que ella era una persona muy interesante de conocer. Por razones que todas desconocemos, se cambio de colegio de un día para el otro, la directora había dicho que la "transfirieron" pero, según Karla, ella la echó.

El resto del viaje fue callado, todas andábamos en lo nuestro. Muchas veces, mientras miraba como se movía el paisaje, recordaba cosas que nunca había visto en mi vida: lava, ojos grises, una sensación de miedo mezclado con desesperación, la palabra muerte con una tonalidad masculina.

Paramos en un semáforo que se encontraba en el centro de una ciudad lejana al colegio. Miré hacia la esquina y pude ver a un chico de cabellos plateados. Cuando él volteó nuestros ojos se quedaron conectados y sonrió… ¿Era…Lyscandro? ¡Lysandro! Ese era su nombre. Le devolví la sonrisa.

De la nada, me teletransporté a su lado. Me agarró de la barbilla y levantó mi cara. Lo miré directamente a sus ojos: bicolor. Me besó de una manera apasionada, fuerte y dulce al mismo tiempo. Mordía suavemente mi labio inferior mientras con su mano derecha tocaba mi espalda desnuda, dejando a un lado el vestido negro. Pero todo se volvió negro.

-¡Lysandro! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡DEJALA EN PAZ, DESGRACIADO! –sus labios formaron una sonrisa junto a los míos, pude sentir como la comisura de sus labios se extendían a los lados de mis mejillas.

Volví en mí, al asiento del micro. Miré hacia la ventana, pero ya no estaba él ni nadie. A mi alrededor no había nada fuera de lo normal. Suspiré, aliviada. Pude sentir como alguien me observaba. Eché un vistazo alrededor mío pero nadie estaba volteado.

Cada vez que nos acercábamos más a las cercanías del colegio, el ambiente se volvía más lúgubre. Una niebla constante cubría la carretera, quitándoles visión a los conductores. Había árboles, muchos, era como una clase de bosque lo que nos rodeaba, aunque el parque sea prácticamente una llanura.

El colegio era como un gran castillo encantado: torres a los costados, pasillos largos, pasadizos secretos, túneles, millones de habitaciones, grandes salas de estar y comedor, etc, etc. Era, en su grandeza, impresionante.

El micro se estacionó justo delante de las grandes puertas de madera. Bajamos, una por una (en las clases de "modales" nos dijeron que siempre hay que dejar pasar al otro") y nos formamos en fila, para que tomaran presente. Luego, entramos y cada una se dirigió a su dormitorio porque las clases habían sido canceladas por el fallecimiento de Kim.

Entré a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama. Viole llegó unos segundos después y nos quedamos mirándonos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y no expresaba nada.

-¿Y ahora? –me preguntó. Yo esperaba que ella respondiera a esa pregunta, pero no lo hizo, se quedó en silencio. Nuestros ojos no se separaban… hasta que sentí que sus ojos se transformaban en algo diferente de su color normal pasaban a grises, claros, brillaban. Me asusté, esos ojos eran aterradores, hacían que mi piel se erizara. Cerré los ojos -¿Cass? –abrí de a poco. Viole se había acercado a mí, lucía preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

-Estas hace diez minutos con los ojos cerrados y no me respondías. –me acarició la cabeza.

-Estoy perfecta, no me paso nada.

Se paró y comenzó a sacarse los aritos, los apoyó sobre la mesita de luz. Se sentó en su cama y se sacó los zapatos. Miraba, yo, atontada, a la pared.

-Tomaré una siesta –le dije, por fin a mi compañera.

-¿Te despierto para cenar?

-Por favor -me saqué rápidamente mi vestido de encaje y me puse el piyama: un vestido turquesa con una A gigante adelante.

Me acosté, mirando para la pared dándole la espalda a Viole. Cuando cerré los ojos pude escuchar unos sollozos de parte de ella.

**-SUEÑOS-**

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en una habitación blanca, sin nada dibujado: paredes blancas, piso blanco y una cama blanca, en la cual estaba acostada. Me senté y toqué el suelo con los pies. Se escuchó un sonoro estruendo. Con temor, levanté los pies

-¿Eh? –se abrió una puerta que antes no se encontraba ahí. Salió, de allí un chico de cabellos rojos. –Mira, mira lo que tenemos aquí. –entró al cuarto. -¿No es temprano para dormir?

-Tú… -apoyé ambas manos sobre mi pecho -¡Tu amigo mató a Kim! –dije.

-Oh, ¿así que al final si estaba muerta? –hizo un chasquido –el rubio no mentia… por eso vino por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, tú no te preocupes, tú no serás de nadie más. –apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro. Me sentí protegida… solo por unos segundos. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, cambiaron a rojos y luego a grises. –El platinado. –Abrí los ojos como dos platos, ¿qué?

-¿Lysandro? –susurré

-¿Cómo lo conoces? –preguntó. Su agarre se volvió más fuerte, hice una mueca. -¡RESPONDEME! –exigió.

-Me duele –susurré. Él no soltó, apretó más y luego me empujó hacia la cama. Se subió arriba mio, apoyando una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura.

-Cass, Cass, Cass –acercó su cara a mi cuello y pasó su lengua hasta llegar a mi boca. –Sí te duele, te lo aguantas…

"_Aunque sea doloroso, nosotras, tenemos que aguantar. ¡Ser fuertes! ¡PODEROSAS! Pero nunca sobrepasarnos, ¿entendieron? Se dice "sí directora". Así me gusta, chicas." _

-Basta, por favor. –unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Pero él no tuvo piedad, besó cada lágrima. Apretaba cada vez más su entrepierna a mi vientre, haciendo que el aire se me redujera.

-Yo paro cuando quiero. –buscó, con sus dedos, el elástico de mi braga. Tiró de ella para que luego golpeara sobre mi piel. Luego, la bajó hasta mis rodillas y, con su pulgar la arrastró hasta que se la tuvo en la mano, la olió y luego la lanzó, teniendo un acceso más que considerable hacia mi intimidad. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, pero nada sucedía. Abrí el derecho y pude ver, que me miraba divertido pero en sus ojos pude ver una pizca de tristeza. Se levantó de mi lado y se paró. Me senté sobre la cama

-No la agarres –dijo. Miré mi bombacha de flores. –Ven.

Desconfiada, me paré y lo seguí. Salimos a un gran pasillo de piedra con diferentes puertas blancas con nombres que desaparecían y volvían diferentes.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté, incrédula.

-¿Crees que te contestaré? Estas equivocada, damita –siguió caminando

Llegamos a una puerta que era diferente a las otras. Era de vidrio con formas… en la clase de arte nos dijeron que era "vitros" pero no creo que sea eso. El pelirojo abrió la puerta dejándome pasar. Entré.

La sala estaba llena de sillones y mesas hábilmente colocadas. Toda la decoración tenía una ambientación medieval, antiguo, gastado… era muy parecido al colegio.

-Sientate –me señaló una silla. Yo me senté y no dejé de mirarlo. Seguía cada paso que daba con mis ojos –Esta es una sala común para nosotros –se señaló.

-¿Ustedes?

-Pequeña tonta –suspiró sin dejar de sonreir. Sus dientes parecían pequeños y blancos colmillos. -¿Te piensas que soy humano?

-No –fruncí el ceño.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla –me levantó bruscamente e hizo que me sentara arriba suyo. La vergüenza me superó: ¡no llevaba bragas! –No te sonrojes, tonta. Mirame a los ojos. –levanté la vista. Sus ojos grises eran duros pero cálidos. Sus cuernos brillaban.

-¿y tus alas? –pregunté.

-Escondidas. –estaba abierta de piernas rodeando su espalda, arriba suyo. –Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

-¿Qué? –susurré. Su pulgar hizo presión en mi intimidad, haciendo que gimiera débilmente. –No, por favor, no… -sus labios callaron mis suplicas. No podía levantarme, estaba inmovilizada. Sentía como una gran erección creía abajo mío. Tenía miedo. Mi intimidad palpitaba.

-Déjate llevar, estas caliente por mí. -Pasó a mi cuello, besándolo dulcemente. Su mano se aventuraba por mis pechos, sintiendo mis pezones que se encontraban endurecidos. Gemí –Soy Castiel, Cass. –le cortó, con un hábil movimiento, el cuello a mi camisón, dejando que mis pechos salieran de la tela. Sus labios comenzaron a succionar mis pechos.

-¡Castiel! –dije. Quería apartarlo pero mis brazos pesaban y no podía levantarlos.

Sentí como el sonreía sobre mi piel. Con su dedo gordo, comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad, separando los labios.

-Estas toda húmeda. –la vergüenza me superaba. Mi cara debía de estar de un color más allá del rojo. Lo entró. Sí, entró su dedo dentro de mí. Era largo y gordo, quería gritar, pero las palabras no me salían. Escuchaba como el pelirojo respiraba. Lo sacó y lamió el líquido que quedó. –Estás lista hermosa.

Con un hábil movimiento, se bajó el pantalón hasta los muslos, dejando ver su… su… eso. Era sobrenatural, nada parecido a lo que la profesora de Educación sexual nos había mostrado, ¡NADA! No quiero hacer una descripción muy detallada de "eso".

Miré lo que estaba allí, erecto y saludándome y luego a sus ojos.

-No te asustes –dijo, ironico. –haremos que entre.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –frunció el ceño. Me agarró de las caderas y me sentó sobre su pe…"eso". El hacía todo los movimientos para que entrara dentro de mi. Lágrimas se escaparon por mis ojos, cayendo sobre su pantalón.

Entró. Sentí una pulsada en mi vientre. El dolor había inundado mi cuerpo y mis piernas temblaban. Sollocé pero luego todo aquello se volvió goce. Estaba gozando aquello sobrenatural, era extraño pero se sentía bien. Castiel comenzó a moverse, de arriba para abajo. Gemí suavemente, él también.

-Cassandra, que bien que….

La frase no pudo ser terminada, sentía como que alguien me sacudía. Castiel se estaba volviendo borroso y termine viendo una pared

_(Fin del sueño)_

-¡Cass! Hora de la cena, te espero abajo. –Viole abrió la puerta y luego la cerró tras de ella. El acolchado cubría todo mi cuerpo…. Seguía sin poder moverme y sentía como mis piernas estaban separadas. Algo entraba y salía dentro de mí. Ahogué un grito. Era grande y hacía presión sobre mi intimidad. Miré al suelo, estaban mis bragas. Mi camisón entraba roto, arruinado. Mis pechos, duros.

Gemí por lo bajo y me encorvé. Aquello se sentía extraño, pero me gustaba. ¿Qué era? Sentí como un líquido recorría mis piernas y luego, pude moverme. Lo primero que hice fue tocarme allí, para ver si había algo real. Nada, no salió nada en mi mano. Quité el acolchado y pude ver la "escena del crimen". Habia una diminuta mancha de sangre justo debajo de mis piernas.

Me levanté rápidamente. Había tenido relaciones y no recuerdo nada, ¿Violeta….? No, imposible, un año estuvimos juntas y nunca lo había hecho… ¿tal vez la muerte de Kim…? ¡NO! Ella es tu mejor amiga, es imposible. Pero… ¿cómo no se percató de que alguien estaba allí, haciéndome eso?

Toqué mi vientre, sentía cosquillas. Las piernas me temblaban un poco, no recordaba nada, como siempre. Alguien me había quitado mi virginidad y no recordaba nada del acto.

"_Lo mejor que pueden hacer que su marido les enseñe el arte de la cama" _ ojos grises que lucían tristes pero divertidos _"Si alguien las acosa y está por violarlas, lo mejor que pueden hacer es nada. Dejen que él les haga eso y cuando se detenga huyan" _ me tapé la cara con una mano. Debía bajar a comer, pero no tenía hambre.


End file.
